


Sweet Little Rumour

by Fruity446



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Best Friends, Bisexual Waverly Earp, Champ is a football player, Champ is an asshole, Cheating, Cheerleader Waverly Earp, Explicit Sex, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, I hate Champ Hardy, Lesbians, Love, Love Triangle, Nicole and Waverly are cheating on Champ secretly, Nicole gets horny when Wave flexes her intelligence, Nicole has feelings for Waverly but Wave is scared, No Curse, Not your average romance story, Protective Nicole Haught, Rumours, Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Sweet little rumour, secret dates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruity446/pseuds/Fruity446
Summary: Champ Hardy and Waverly Earp have been dating for the past four and a half years. They’re the power couple at their university, a walking cliché: the football quarterback and the head cheerleader who was also the smartest woman in all of Purgatory.Lately rumours have started to surface regarding Waverly Earp and the basketball captain, Nicole Haught. People began to whisper about a secret romance happening underneath Hardy’s nose, a romance kept behind locked doors and shared with secret letters and hour long conversations shared with one single look.Others deny this rumour and believe that Haught and Earp are enemies, or that there is simply nothing going on at all. But there’s no harm. It’s just a sweet little rumour.Except it’s all true.
Relationships: Hardy Champ & Waverly Earp, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 21
Kudos: 150





	Sweet Little Rumour

**Author's Note:**

> I've had fun writing this and I hope you all enjoy it. This story does not mean I approve of cheating at all, I most definitely don't, but my muse commanded this. Enjoy!

Champ’s pillows smelled of men’s body spray. Waverly was at least grateful that he had the decency to be hygienic, unlike some of the other men on the football team. If they even had a high enough level of maturity to be considered men. In reality, a good percentage of them were just boys running around in sweaty jerseys as they tried to make women swoon over them. It made Waverly sick, especially when sometimes their attention would turn to her. 

Champ didn’t seem to care, either. He was their captain, their star player, and he enjoyed having what he considered to be a smoking hot babe on his arm. Waverly hadn’t minded once. It felt nice to see someone she loved be confident about themselves, but it quickly became annoying. Sure, she loved him very dearly, but Champ could be suffocating. 

The first day that she ever met Nicole Haught felt like a breath of fresh air. The redhead had recently transferred from the university of Alberta to complete her senior year at the Ghost River University. She had outstanding grades in all her courses, excelling in criminology and forensic science. On top of being unbelievably smart ―almost as smart as Waverly herself Rosita Bustillos had teased her one day―she was also the captain of the basketball team in both of her universities. Probably her high school, too. 

Everyone was talking about the new girl. She turned heads with her short shoulder-length red hair, pale skin that made her look like she’d been carved out of ice, sparkling brown eyes that varied in shades depending on the lighting or her emotions. Everyone wanted to get a piece of her, but Nicole had only expressed interest in one particular woman. Waverly Earp. 

This was how the rumours began circling the hallways of the university. It was the most gossip anyone had in weeks, maybe months. People began rumours that there was a love triangle going on between Champ Hardy, Waverly Earp and Nicole Haught. P eople began to whisper about a secret romance happening underneath Hardy’s nose, a romance kept behind locked doors and shared with secret letters and hour long conversations shared with one single look. Others deny this rumour and believe that Haught and Earp are enemies, or that there is simply nothing going on at all. But there’s no harm. It’s just a sweet little rumour. 

Except it’s all true. 

* * *

Waverly moans sweetly in Nicole’s ear, pulling the other woman flush against her. She’s panting harder than she’s ever done in any of her previous physical experiences, including going to the gym and lifting dumbbells until she was positive she was going to lose all feeling in her arm muscles. But she’s panting for a different reason now, that reason being that she’s pressed up against the chest of drawers in her dorm room and Nicole Haught’s hand is inside her panties, teasing her and taking immense pleasure in it. 

She remembers how their alleged affair began, exactly three weeks ago. Nicole had been flirting with her non-stop ever since they first saw one another, and Waverly couldn’t bear to deny her desires any longer and had pushed Nicole up against the lockers and kissed her. Ever since, they had been going behind Champ’s back and having steamy make-out sessions and more recently, sex. 

Sex with Nicole was different. Waverly hadn’t been with many women before but Nicole had always done her best to reassure her that everything she was doing was amazing. It was such a relief to hear that, especially from someone as experienced as Nicole. Champ had never complimented her on her skills in the bedroom before, preferring sex to be a silent task, even though he bragged about it all the time. 

She tried not to think about him, especially when she was with Nicole. It wasn’t fair on either of them really, considering that she was in a committed relationship and had been for the past four and a half years. But she knew that her relationship with Champ had been on the down low for a while now, and things with Nicole were amazing and reminded her of all the things she’d wanted when she first thought about losing her virginity or her first kiss. 

Nicole’s thumb brushed over her clitoris, causing Waverly to snap out of her thoughts and tilt her head back, her nails digging into the leather of Nicole’s jacket. The taller woman was still completely clothed, so was the brunette, in case anyone happened to come wandering in and discovered that the rumors were in fact, real. They certainly didn’t need to complicate their agreement with drama. 

“I want to hear you, baby,” Nicole whispered into her ear, causing a new flood of wetness to gush out of the smaller girl’s entrance. Her boyfriend only cared about his own climax, never her own. Nicole always made sure she came. Always put her first. It was refreshing, to say the least. 

“Nicole,” she moaned, not caring if she was being too loud or about how uncomfortable the knobs of the drawers felt digging into her back. She didn’t care. She was soaring, and Nicole was grinning down at her, a hand moving to massage her breast. Waverly groaned. “Jesus baby. Just fuck me already. Champ’s going to be here in less than twenty minutes and I really want you to make me cum.” 

A single finger moved inside of her. Nicole didn’t look pleased, though. “You know I don’t like it when you talk about him when we’re together. Just focus on the feeling, babe. Don’t think about anything else. Unless you want to talk with that smart mouth of yours.” 

That was something else she enjoyed about her time with Nicole. Nicole loved it when she flexed her knowledge, especially when they were tangled together. Waverly could admit that it was very enjoyable for her as well. Not many people ―no one, really―enjoyed it when she spouted out random facts. But the redhead did. It had slipped out randomly after their first kiss, a simple fact about the scientific term for brain freezes, which was  sphenopalatine ganglioneuralgia . 

“Did you know,” Waverly stuttered as Nicole began thrusting a finger in and out of her. “Did you know that Canadians say sorry so much that a law was passed in 2009 declaring that an apology can’t be considered an admission of guilt? It-it’s really interesting. Oh, shit! Nicole!” 

“It is really interesting,” the other woman whispered, biting her neck lightly. Waverly hissed, but her back arched into the touch, eager for more. Nicole smirked. “Go on. Tell me some more facts. Tell me all the knowledge that’s stored in that beautiful brain of yours.” 

_ Beautiful _ . Only Nicole had called her that. Most guys and the few women she had been with had only ever referred to her as ‘hot’ or ‘smoking.’ It was the adjective Mama had used to describe Willa’s prom dress and later, Wynonna’s first ever tattoo ―a tattoo of two guns on her back, crossed over one another―but no one had ever taken any notice of little Waverly. Probably because Mama left and then they were left with their drunk father, who hated her guts. That was an understatement, really. 

“When dinosaurs existed, volcanoes erupted on the moon,” Waverly said, gasping as a second finger joined the first. Nicole was peppering kisses all over her face, a look of adoration on her face. “J is the only letter that doesn’t appear on the periodic table. That’s pretty weird when you think about it, but c-cool. That feels so nice, baby.” 

“Good,” Nicole whispered. Her fingers continued pumping, and her lips once more found the brunette’s. She pulled back to whisper against Waverly’s mouth once more. “Tell me some more, please.” 

Waverly began to rock against Nicole’s fingers, the latter placing her free hand against her hip encouragingly. Usually, they’d be in Nicole’s room and would have the privilege of being naked, but her roommate was currently there, studying. So that opted to go to Waverly’s, but Champ had informed his girlfriend he would there in a few minutes after practice. They had both agreed that being caught naked together wouldn’t be a good idea. 

Waverly continued to rock against the redhead’s fingers, her eyes closed in bliss. Nicole beamed, kissing her lips softly. “That’s it, baby. You like it slow and steady, don’t you? Look at me. That’s it. Go on, baby. Tell me some more facts.” 

Waverly hummed, pausing to moan briefly. “If you point your car keys to your head, it increases the remote’s signal range. This is because the brain acts as a radio transmitter. Fruit stickers are edible, although like every fruit they should be washed prior to eating. The glue used for them is regulated by the FDA―oh my god, Nicole, I’m so close.” 

Nicole smiled. This was always her favourite part. “Yeah? One more, baby. You’re almost there. I’m right here. I’ve got you.” 

“Elvis Presely was originally blonde,” the smaller woman said through a wanton moan, the movement of her hips increasing. “He thought black hair would give him an edgier look. Sometimes he even touched it up himself with shoe polish.” 

No more sound came out of Waverly’s mouth as she climaxed, her scream lodged in her throat and a moan captured in Nicole’s mouth. The basketball captain didn’t remove her fingers until the brunette’s walls ceased to quiver. She then slowly removed them and raised them to her lips, tasting the other woman’s salty yet sweet taste on her tongue, pressing her lips against Waverly’s so she could taste herself as well. 

Eventually, they pulled apart. Champ was less than two minutes away and they couldn’t be seen together, especially alone. Waverly and Nicole straightened their clothes and ran fingers through their hair so it wasn’t obvious that they had been canoodling. Nicole was still staring at her, expression unreadable. 

“What is it?” Waverly asked shyly, buttoning up her jeans but not before she’d changed into a pair of fresh underwear. It wasn’t that she minded Nicole staring, but it did remind her that she was essentially cheating on her boyfriend. Even if he was a jerk, she was still a taken woman. 

“Nothing,” Nicole replied, shaking her head. She reached for the other woman’s hips, pressing their bodies flush against one another again. “I’ll see you tomorrow, right? Maybe we could actually go out somewhere. You know, maybe to the cinema.” 

Waverly sighed sadly. “I-I’d like to, but I can’t. Champ won’t like it if I go out with you, and it’ll only make the rumours worse. I’m sorry Nicole, but I think this is best if we just keep it between us.” 

Nicole retracted from their embrace as if Waverly’s skin burned. Her words certainly did. The redhead nodded, not meeting her eyes. Then she was out of the door and suddenly Champ was there, a grin on his face as he flung his letterman jacket on the back of her desk’s chair and reclined on her bed. Seconds later, he was fast asleep, snoring louder than a train’s engine. 

Waverly sighed. The joys of a secret. 

  
  


* * *

Nicole was her partner in forensics the next day. They were supposed to be going over their individual facts about the case study their professor had created for them, which was based on a real crime scene. Normally, Waverly loved forensic science, but she knew she had been unfair to Nicole when she suggested keeping them a secret, despite knowing how the redhead felt about her. In truth, Waverly was terrified and not at all sure of what she really wanted. 

Nicole went over her own notes, highlighting important bits of evidence that she could only know if she had scoured the textbook thoroughly. Waverly then went to share her own notes, focusing mainly on the possible suspects, motives and forensic evidence provided by the pathologist during the examination of the make believe corpse. Nicole nodded after she had finished, but still she refused to meet her eyes. Waverly couldn’t blame her. She would be mad too, if she were in Nicole’s position. 

Their professor dismissed them twenty minutes later, and before Waverly even had a chance to pack away her books Nicole was practically sprinting out of the classroom. It was a hard task to manage, but Waverly caught up with her after using all the speed she had. She was Waverly Earp, the woman who had sprinted after her sister’s motorcycle simply because she had forgotten sunscreen. She was the woman who had run after a car for almost two miles simply because she thought it was Harry Styles in the backseat. Unfortunately, it hadn’t been him. 

Breathless, she grasped the back of Nicole’s leather jacket and pulled them into the nearest room, which just so happened to be the supply closet. Nicole looked mostly confused but Waverly didn’t miss the way her jaw clenched in irritation. The bulb illuminated the closet with just enough light, a sickly yellow that reminded her of a bunker in Wynonna’s thriller movies, allowing her to just about gauge the other woman’s emotions. 

“Please don’t ignore me,” Waverly whispered. She clasped her hands behind her back in a bid to keep them out of trouble. “I was unfair to you, I realise this now. But don’t shut me out. It won’t change anything.” 

Nicole sighed. “I know. I just hate sharing you. I know it’s unfair, but it’s the truth. I understand why you want us secret, though. I’m not your girlfriend, I get that. But I am your friend.” 

“With benefits,” she added, earning a smirk from her companion. Waverly cleared her throat, unwilling to let lust cloud her judgement. “But you’re also right. We should be allowed out together. So I’m accepting your cinema offer.” 

“Really?” The redhead asked, her face lighting up with joy. 

Waverly pulled her into a quick, bruising kiss. “Really really. Pick me up at six. Don’t be late.” 

“I won’t be,” Nicole said with a wink, slapping her ass playfully before the brunette exited the supply closet. 

* * *

The cinema wasn’t that crowded. Places in Purgatory rarely were. The town folk had some unwritten, unspoken law to never crowd in one place unless it was for a huge event such as Purgatory pride or the mayor’s birthday party. Even then people rarely stuck around for long, saying a happy birthday and leaving a gift out of politeness before departing. 

Nicole was waiting for her inside of the cinema, a giant smile on her face. In her hands were two packets of vegan sweets, the kind gesture melting Waverly’s heart. Nicole was always attentive to her needs, which was what made her such a great friend. And an even greater friend with benefits. 

The movie was something that they had both wanted to watch for a while now, X-Men: the Dark Phoenix. Throughout the movie they fed one another snacks, slower inching closer in their seats until the brunette’s head rested on the other woman’s shoulder, the latter wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 

It reminded Waverly of her first date with Champ, back when she was sixteen. They had gone to Shorty’s before Champ had driven her home in his pick-up truck, the one he owned to this day. He had tried to implore her to invite him inside, but she had refused but promised to think about it on their next date. It had satisfied him temporarily at least. The date wasn’t all that bad, but he hadn’t made any effort. 

She had to stop thinking about this as a date with Nicole. It was two friends hanging out at the cinema. But she knew that normal friends wouldn’t be cuddled this close nor would normal friends casually rest their hands against one another’s thighs, inching closer at times. Normal friends wouldn’t be resisting the temptation to drag Nicole into a bathroom for a quickie like Waverly was. But to hell with normal. 

* * *

Waverly swung a leg over Nicole’s waist, settling on her hips as the other woman’s hands reached up to squeeze her bare breasts, her eyes darkening with want. Waverly smiled at this, reaching down to lay kisses across the other woman’s collarbones, biting and sucking on the flesh, determined to leave marks. 

Their hips ground together, the feeling of Nicole’s hot sex against her own causing hot pants to trickle out of Waverly’s mouth as she rocked their hips against one another’s, blunt nails scratching at the other woman’s biceps as they continued to move against one another. She climaxed twice, making sure the redhead had the privilege of three orgasms. 

When the brunette awoke in the morning, the bed was cold. Only the briefest imprint on her spare pillow showed that Nicole had stayed the night before she left briskly in the morning. Waverly never understood why she was constantly surprised at finding no warm body next to her own. 

It would forever be a mystery she supposed. 


End file.
